


Life

by Mixolydia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 is bad at feelings, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 needs a hug, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60-centric, Depression, Drowning, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, He's called Sixty, Introspection, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Water, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Sixty thinks hard and long about his life after reactivation.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Kudos: 36





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a pretty crap week and this was a way to get my thoughts out in a safe way.
> 
> Although i'm not suicidal, I think it's time I accept the fact that I do get depressed.

‘Life’s funny.’

At least, that’s what Sixty thought to himself as the technicians of New Jericho rummaged around the bullet hole that was in the centre of his forehead.

Two weeks after the revolution, CyberLife released his body to Markus and the leaders of Jericho. Connor was informed and begged them to save his ‘brother’ as Sixty was the only other RK800 in existence, the others were just hollow shells without programming or their own thoughts. Sixty himself was quite happy to stay dead but didn’t have much of an option when they forced him to reboot after fixing the most critical damage in his head. He refused to speak to Connor for weeks.

Now they were trying to work on getting the hole closed but it wouldn’t heal. Sixty was okay with that. It was a reminder of the machine he used to be. Connor and Markus had connected to him to deviate him but it left him feel empty and without purpose. Sometimes the wound bled and Sixty was okay with that too, sitting and staring at the bleeding hole for hours, his artificial skin absent from his forehead.

Connor had asked Hank if Sixty could stay with them and was disappointed when Hank said no. Sixty told Connor that he understood Hank’s logic and that if he were Hank he wouldn’t want to live with the android that threatened him and almost took his life. Connor looked sad but gave Sixty a hug, promising him that everything would be okay. Sixty wasn’t sure whether he could believe him or not.

They found a small apartment downtown for Sixty. Compensation from CyberLife meant Sixty could quite happily live out the rest of his life but he ended up getting work as a private investigator. The work made him feel happy and fulfilled for a while but just like everything Sixty tried the joy faded away after a while. That was why, when they brought out the upgrade that allowed androids to drink, Sixty was the first in line.

Connor wasn’t happy as he was still trying to stop Hank from drinking so much but Sixty told Connor that it was the only thing that numbed his mind and allowed him to forget about the past. He wanted to forget about the tower and about how he’d almost murdered the people that wanted to call him family. Sixty often wondered if he was depressed but decided that androids couldn’t get depressed. At least Sixty grew closer to Hank as he became his regular drinking buddy at Jimmy’s bar. It felt like Sixty had a purpose and he’d give anything to have that back.

Sixty wasn’t sure how he ended up at the bridge at the river, looking over the water at the CyberLife tower. He assumed he’d walked there after leaving Jimmy’s Bar for the night, a bottle of Black Lamb whiskey held by shaking hands. It was the middle of December but Sixty was wearing nothing but his shirt and pants, his suit jacket long gone as he walked and walked. His tie hung loose in his other hand and he sat on the bench to watch the snow fall gently around him, dusty his hair with a coat of white.

He sat and thought about a lot of things. He wondered why they were so adamant on reactivating a broken android like him. He asked himself why he was still functioning and what he could possibly give to this world. A single tear rolled down his face as he got off the bench and walked over to the iron fence to look at the rushing water below. The black of the water looked so inviting and he wondered if anyone would come and try to talk him down as he climbed onto the fence and swayed. Hank would have gone home to Connor and probably told Connor that Sixty had done the same. No-one knew he was here and he knew that no-one would miss him, he was sure of that.

He let his tie fall from his loose grip and he watched it float away on the breeze, carried away from Sixty and never to be found by him again. He let out a long sigh, downed what was left of his whiskey and stepped off the bridge. He fell, hitting the water like a cement brick and he sank into the darkness below.

* * *

He woke up at New Jericho.

At first, he was angry that he’d survived. He’d let the freezing water of the river fill his lungs in an attempt to drown himself. He’d seen the shutdown timer in the corner of his vision as his body slowly began to shut down and he’d felt the darkness overtake him as he closed his eyes. His anger remained as he slowly opened his eyes. He had an oxygen mask on his face to help regulate his internal temperatures after they forcefully expelled the water from his system. He was also wrapped in a warm blanket that felt so soft against Sixty’s skin. They’d taken his wet, dirty clothes off him and put him in a pair of joggings and a soft, red shirt.

His anger remained until he turned his head and saw the tear-stained face of his brother, asleep at the side of his bed; his head resting on Sixty’s leg. He lifted a trembling hand to gently place in on Connor’s head. The android jumped and whipped his head around to see that Sixty was indeed awake and it wasn’t a dream. Before Sixty could react, he found his arms full of a sobbing android who just kept apologising to him over and over.

It took some time but Connor finally managed to explain to Sixty how he’d found him. Apparently Connor had noticed Sixty’s slow spiral into depression and had been keeping an eye on where he was and had been keeping at eye on his location. Sixty argued that androids couldn’t get depressed but Connor shook his head. He told Sixty that there was a group of androids here at New Jericho, led by Simon, who got together to talk about various topics, including depression. Connor was sorry that he hadn’t interfered before Sixty tried to kill himself but Sixty shushed him, saying that even had Connor had approached him he would’ve just pushed him away. He’d noticed Sixty’s location and the dread he’d felt when he received a warning about Sixty’s system shutting down. He’d got to him just in time.

Hank entered the room once he’d heard Sixty was awake and to Sixty’s shock, Hank came over to hug him. He told Sixty that he was sorry and that he should never have blamed him for his actions while he was under CyberLife’s control. He should have recognised Sixty’s symptoms and stepped in but he promised that they were both going to help him. Sixty let out a broken sob as he was held by the both of them and for the first time since he deviated he could feel the emotions bubbling in his chest, tears running down his face as he cried for the first time in his life.

He cried for the better part of an hour, finally letting go of everything he’d bottled up in the last year. Hank gently held him close as Sixty cried into his chest and promised they’d help him get better. It wasn’t going to be easy and there would be more than a few bumps in the road but they’d work through it as a family.

For the first time since reactivating, Sixty believed them.


End file.
